The first project based on glutamine utilization and the protein that acts as a switch between glycolysis and oxidative phosphorylation has been finished and the manuscript is being finalized. The protocol has been approved by IRB and should be open for accrual soon. The technique of BH3 profiling is now being performed in our laboratory after learning from Dr. Letai in the Dana Farber Cancer Institute. Two new cell culture-based projects utilizing this technique are underway now. Both of these projects will be proof-of-concept for future clinical protocols once the current clinical protocol nears completion.